


I've Done This Before, But Not Quite Like This

by ClingyClifford



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beautiful, F/M, Google her she's so hot, I'm Serious, M/M, Reign is played by Corie Rayvon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingyClifford/pseuds/ClingyClifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Bruce decides he's going to stop babying his team mates when they get injured (because he wasn't a nurse, okay?), but comes along someone who's more than willing to.</p><p> </p><p>Title from BeFour by Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives an idea and everyone except Steve agrees (who thinks this idea is pretty ridiculous, to be honest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is really short because I wasn't sure what else should be in it? I don't want to give too much away yet, I guess.

The team (well most of them,anyway) get back from a mission that leaves them tired and heavily bruised. Bruce, Wanda and Clint didn't tag along because it wasn't as serious as it sometimes was (Fury's words, not theirs) so the entire team wasn't needed, hence why Bruce was the one patching the super soldiers, Quicksilver, Russian Spy and Iron Man up (because let's face it - even if Thor was worse than he looked, he'd never admit to it.)

"Ow.Ow.Ow.Ow.O- God _dammit_ , Bruce. Could you be _any_ more gentle?" Tony grumbled sarcastically while Bruce carelessly dabbed at his swollen and bruised lip."We need a new nurse. One that isn't as hard on the eyes as this guy,"

"Fire of all, I'm not a nurse," Bruce dropped the bloody cotton ball in the bin. "I'm a scientist. Second of all, you only want someone to baby you when you get hurt,"

"That's not _necessarily_ a bad thing, though," Sam agreed with Tony and the billionaire clapped once."Even Birdman agrees with me!" Tony gauged the others' reactions.

"You can't get a nurse to ogle at, Tony," Wanda stated and Tony scoffed."Not _just_ to ogle at. She'd be more gentle than anger issues over here," he not-so-subtly pointed his thumb to where Bruce stood.

"Where shall we find one of these healers that you speak of?!" Thor bellowed, and Tony thought about it.

"We send out applications for one. All over New York," Tony suggested and Steve shook his head. "Just making it clear; I want no part of this," "Make sure she's hot, Stark," Clint pointed at him and Bucky said nothing during this whole exchange, while Pietro agreed with Clint.

"We can conduct interviews. Invite them to the tower 10 at a time, and everyone gets to put a suggestion in," Tony decided and Bucky shook his head at his team.

"It's settled then? Applications go out tonight, I'll get Hill on it,"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is mad, Tony is adamant and Reign is nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the 3rd person's point of view, so it's 'he/her','she/him' and 'they/them'.

The tower _flooded_ with applicants. Tony had gone out on a limb and thought that no female could possibly want to just patch a bunch of superheroes up, but _God_ , was he wrong.

Clint scoffed out a laugh at the hoard of women in the lobby of the tower and Steve was honestly _so_ mad that he was apart of this...( this interview?) for someone to nurture them when they got back from missions.

"Do I _seriously_ have to do this?" Steve groaned when he, Clint, Pietro, Thor and Tony (Bucky didn't care, because he didn't want anyone touching him and Bruce was on board, as long as he didn't have to play hero doctor anymore) entered the conference room.

"I feel like I'm 18 again and going to my first strip club," Tony wiggled in his seat and Steve narrowed his eyes at him.

"I've never been to a strip club," Pietro admitted and Tony pointed at him, and then Clint.

"We're taking speedy to a strip club A-S-A- _P_. You're missing out, boy,"

"I've never been to a strip club either, and I'm fine," Steve informed them.

"Neither have I. I've seen no relevance," Thor related to him, and Tony laughed, actually laughed.

"No wonder you're so uptight, Cap. You've never got laid," Tony motioned to some girl standing beside him with a bottle of wine, "All makes so much sense now,"

"Okay, my celibacy, _unintentional_ I may add, is none of your business," Steve snapped and Tony raised his arms in mock surrender.

" _Manners_ , cap. Time to meet the ladies,"

 

_

  

 

[Reign's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=205767702) (Link)

 

First of all, Reign was _terrified_ before she went to the interview. Upon getting there? Ha, she was going to have a fucking _heart_ attack (not literal), but she was already there, wasn't she? Might as well have gotten it over with.

A brunette with an ear piece handed her a slip of paper, and lead her to a sitting area to specify her area of expertise (most of which were, and she was glad for that), and jotted down some of her previous work locations (which included a few clinics but her most important was a substitute nurse at a high school for half a year, and the other half was spent as head nurse to a private doctor).

"Please, this way," the same brunette motioned toward the elevator that consisted of four other females (none of which were of her ethnicity, and that scared her) and stepped in with her.

The elevator stopped at floor with a long hallway, and the brunette (I really needed to stop calling her that) motioned to the first door on the right.

"What's your name?" I found myself blurting, everyone's attention snapping to me, until she realized I was talking to her.

"My name's Maria Hill," there was a ghost of a smile on her face before she returned our attention to the room's content.

"Individually, you will all be photographed, then receive a passport sized photo which you will attach to your application, and then you'll meet with Mr. Stark,"

"And Captain America, right?" Someone in front of her asked, and if Maria was annoyed, she was really good at hiding it (better than Reign, at least).

"Yes. Captain Rogers will also be present," Maria paused to listen in on something in her ear-piece and motioned for one of the girls to get their photo taken, and it was finished being printed in an instant. "Attach your photo, and go _now_. Mr. Stark is waiting,"

One by one their photos were taken, and at the speed they were printed, Reign was able to sit and wait for the others to exit the room.

"You're up. Good luck," Maria pointed at the door and nodded.

She entered the room and was met with 4 pairs of eyes (Quicksilver, Iron Man, Hawkeye and Thor and she was pretty sure she was gonna have a heart attack).

"Um, hi,"

"Hello," Thor greeted and her knees went weak because he was fucking Thor. Have you not seen him?

"Application, please," Tony wiggled his outstretched fingers, and she handed it to him. "Tell us about yourself, Reign,"

"Well I graduated at 17, and went to School of Nursing, Midwifery and Social Work at the University of Manches-" but Mr. Stark cut her off.

"All of that is in here. Tell us about yourself,"  
And she was fucked, _**seriously**_.

"Oh, um well, I'm 22,but that's in there, uh" she muttered to herself quite a bit, and played with her fingers, "I like pizza?"

"My kinda girl," Hawkeye smiled at her and _okay_ , this wasn't as hard as it looks.

"I watch a _lot_ of movies, and I'm kind of a nerd? I don't know but I read a lot, quite introverted, and I like to think that I'm friendly, but I think Bette would oppose to that. Bette is my maltipoo puppy, and she's the only family I have right now," Reign paused to push her glasses up her nose, "I hate anything remotely physical and I'm never able to finish watching a series? It's weird and I don't why, but it only adds to my 'Continue Watching" list on Netflix-" and then she froze, because she realized she had been rambling for a good while (whenever she rambled, she had no idea of it and it honestly wasn't her fault), "I was rambling wasn't I?"

She realized that the heroes were staring at her, all of them, not just the four that were earlier, but now Captain America was looking at her with squinted eyes and a small smile and she took that as a good sign (she should, right?).

"It was nice to meet you, Reign." Pietro smiled at her (fuck _kkkk_ ) and so did the others when she smiled back.

"Indeed a pleasure," Thor added, before she gave them a small wave and left the room.

She mentally kicked herself on the way down to the lobby, where Maria informed her, and the other 4 girls that if they were chosen, they would be contacted.

Reign took a cab home, and for the first time in a long time ( _probably_ forever) she prayed that they'd choose her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's still mad, and we find something out about Reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring, boring, boring (Still read, though)

 

The interviews took _3_ days in all to finish. Tony wanted to narrow down the applicants, so they had to meet _again_ , much to Steve's dismay.

"I have a few... _potentials_ that I think'll get the job done," Tony pulled out a few applications, but Steve wasn't having it. If he had to be apart of it, he'd make the best of it.

"What about Reign?" They all turned to him, but he didn't look up from where he stared at his jeans, uninterestedly, "I liked her,"

"Yes, she was speechful and genuine-hearted," Thor agreed (and this was probably why the Asgardian Prince was his favorite avenger next to Bucky).

"And she was super hot," Pietro added, and the blonde super soldier desperately fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"She was. I think she's the right choice, Tony," Clint pointed out, and now it was the 4 of them against Tony.

"She wore a sweater and jeans, Barton. Not very professional," was the half-assed reply Tony gave, and then Steve _did_ roll his eyes.

"You force me to be apart of this, and the one person that peaks my attention is shot down by the great Tony Stark," Steve shook his head with a humorless laugh, "I get it, though - it's your call, anyway. None of our opinions matter to you, obviously,"

He pushed out of the desk, and left the 4 men in the room.

_

 

Reign ran down the busy New York City street, to her best friend's apartment, where she was going to pick Rebecca up.

She didn't want to say at the interview, but she had a 7 month old daughter. Reign happened after a fling with a teacher at the school she was nursing at, and then she had to quit and find a new job after the father said he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, or the baby.

It was terrifying - doing everything by herself, and the only person there to hold her hand was her best friend, Faith, and at the moment, Faith was the only person she had alongside Rebecca.

Reign used the key Faith gave her to open her apartment door, and she walked into the living room to see them both asleep on the floor surrounded by the _large_ abundance of teddy bears her best friend always had on hand.

She sat on the couch, but in the process, managed to kick Faith's foot ( _totally_ an accident, by the way), awaking the blonde in an instant.

" _Ugh_ , bitch," she grumbled, making Reign laugh.

"Great to see you, too,"

"Did you apply for the job?" Faith asked, picking the baby up, and handing her to Reign.

"I did, but they didn't call me back. I doubt I got it, anyway," she sighed, cradling her chubby baby in her arms, "Has she eaten already?"

"Yeah, drank both her bottles. I washed them out, they're in the bag," Faith got up to hand the baby's bag to her mother.

"Thank you so much," Reign breathed, giving her best friend a small hug with her free hand, "Guess I'll just go job hunting, again," and Faith nodded in understanding, "I'm gonna go now. Thanks again," and she left Faith's apartment.


	4. Chapter Four

Tony ended up choosing some woman whose skirt was _way_ too short to be classified as professional, but for the two weeks that she _was_ here, Steve did _not_ allow her hands on him. She was too busy _fonduing_ with Tony anyway, so the only person she was touching was Tony. The rest of the team paid her no mind - they didn't need to, anyway. Their missions were minor, and even if there was any damage, they'd beg Bruce to assist them, who would comply (mostly, anyway).

"At _least_ she's hot," Clint indicated and yes, okay? She was very attractive - but not petite and intelligent attractive. More like crass and flamboyant? She just wasn't Steve's type at all, but she _was_ Tony's.

"Is _no_ one enjoying this as much as I am?" Tony asked over his glass of scotch while the woman (Samantha?) clung to his arm, almost halfway into his lap.

"Doubt it," Steve replied, keeping his gaze in the midst of the book he was reading (The Hunger Games, because Wanda suggested it to him, and he thought of her as the little sister he never had).

"Sir, Ms. Potts is approaching," FRIDAY's voice was heard, and suddenly everyone was looking at Tony with either an amused expression, a confused one, or in Wanda's case - a sheepish one.

"What? She wasn't supposed to be back yet," Tony lost all contact with Samantha and made a dash for the elevator, "Friday, hold the elevator,"

"I'm afraid I cannot - she's arrived,"

The elevator opened to reveal Pepper Potts, the only person that could really handle the destruction that was Anthony Stark (as much as Steve challenged him, he was bluffing most of the time.  _ **Most**_ ), and Pepper walked into the lounge where (almost everyone) sat. Natasha was around..being a spy, and so were Bucky and Clint (he had no idea what they did in their spare time, to be honest), which left Pietro, Wanda, Thor, Sam, Tony and Steve himself. Bruce, Jane and Darcy were in the lab, which was where they spent most of their days.

"Hey, Pep," Tony greeted her lousily, and Pepper was smiling before she caught sight of Samantha behind him.

"Hi, Tony. Who's this?" she asked, and Steve wanted to laugh, because he heard Tony gulp from his seat on the couch.

"This is Samantha. She -" Tony pointed to the brunette, but Pepper cut him off.

"- _kept you company until I came back_. Well, I'm back now, so have a nice trip on the way down," The blonde stepped around both Tony and Samantha.

Steve actually laughed now, so did Sam and Pietro, but left Thor and Wanda who looked quite sorry for Tony.

Samantha left without saying a word. What would she have said, anyway?

"I'll get Reign on the phone," Tony grumbled, and if you asked, Steve would have denied that he smiled, even if it was just a little one.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reign's outfit - http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=206148441

 

Reign got up at 7 every morning. She had to shower, make breakfast for her and Rebecca, get her daughter's clothes ready as well as pack her day bag, and feed Bette. After getting those things done, she would wake the baby at 8:00, breastfeed her (usually, but she was trying to get her onto the formula but baby steps), give her a tiny amount of soft foods that she would be able to handle, burp her, and then let her watch a bit of Tv.

Making her watch Tv was the easiest way to get her to bathe without flailing and crying, and then she would get her dressed and comb her hair - which would end at 9:15, and then she would take Rebecca to the daycare not very far down the street.

 _This_ particular morning, though, while combing the baby's hair, she received a call from an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" she answered, holding the phone between her shoulder and jaw while combing her daughter's hair.

"Reign? It's Maria Hill. There's been a change in situations, and I was calling to inform that there is now an opening for the post. Would you still like the position?"

She was stunned. Reign had figured that they'd gotten another nurse - she was almost sure, but why isn't that nurse there anymore? She didn't want to question, though, and agreed heartily.

"Yes!" but then she cleared her throat and tried acting nonchalantly. "Um, _yes_.Definitely,"

"That's wonderful. Please pack your things, Ms. Montgomery, as someone will be there at 6 o'clock sharp to retrieve your belongings, and yourself,"

"That's great, Ms. Hill, but uh-" Reign paused to look at her daughter who was gnawing on a butterfly teething toy. "There's something, or rather _someone_ else,"

-

Maria had promised to run over her situation with Mr. Stark (Pepper Potts), and was told that it was no problem, so Reign dropped her daughter off at daycare, and returned home to pack all her things.

She found this a harder task than she usually would (usually being before Rebecca), as Rebecca's things had to be packed carefully, and all those boxes had to be labelled fragile.

There weren't many boxes, because she assumed she wouldn't need any kitchen supplies (other than Rebecca's mandatory items), curtain, carpets and such. A large box, though, consisted of all the medical personnel books she had collected over the years, and another held her clothes, shoes, and her most compulsory food items (like macaroni and cheese and cocoa powder).

It was about 3 when Reign had finished, and she took the spare time to take another shower, comb her hair, and get a little dolled up (well, more than usually). She ditched her usual jeans and sweater, and opted for a cute skirt, a crop top and a cardigan. Reign got an outfit ready for Rebecca, and prepared a bath for her while she headed to the daycare to pick her daughter up.

-

A dark van, followed by a truck arrived exactly at 6 to pick her things up. Reign was surprised to see Maria stepping out of the van, and motioned towards the open door, where there was car seat. Rebecca was secured into the seat, and Maria came in behind her, closing the door.

"Your things will be loaded and delivered, but it was asked that you arrive before," she stated.

"Was it Mr. Stark?"

"Actually, it was Thor and Captain Rogers," And, okay _**woah**_.

-


End file.
